Nina Dobrev
Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva (Bulgarian: Николина Константинова Добрева, born January 9, 1989) is a Bulgarian-Canadian actress who plays Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce on . She is perhaps best known for her role as Mia Jones in ''Degrassi: The Next Generation. ''Dobrev has also been featured in movies. Biography Nina Dobrev was born on January 9, 1989 in Sofia, Bulgaria as Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva (Bulgarian: Николина Константинова Добрева). Her father Konstantin is a computer specialist and her mother Michaela is an artist. She has an older brother, Alexander. Her cousin, Jeny Nikolova, is a model in Canada. Nina moved to Canada at the age of two and has lived in Toronto, Ontario until 2009. From a very young age she showed great enthusiasm and talent for the arts of dance, gymnastics, theater, music, visual arts, and acting. Modeling jobs led to commercials, which then turned into film auditions. Shortly after, she booked roles in feature films "Fugitive Pieces", "Away From Her" and the popular television series "Degrassi: The Next Generation" on CTV. Nina loves to travel and has often visited Europe both for pleasure, as well as competing internationally representing Canada in Aesthetic gymnastics. She enjoys playing volleyball, soccer, swimming, rock climbing, wake boarding, snowboarding, and horse back riding. But above all acting is her passion, and she sees it as an adventure that has just begun; she believes that the journey and the characters we create along the way will help us understand ourselves. Personal Life Ian Somerhalder and her were in a relationship, but they broke it off and they still remain friends. So months apart, she met this guy called and they are officially dating and now we have to called him as Nina's boyfriend; they were spotted holding hands and sharing various romantic tweets towards each other. http://www.wetpaint.com/nina-dobrev/articles/2013-09-25-derek-hough-dating-exclusive Music Nina has released an album entitled "Survivor". Trivia *Nina plays two characters on TVD: Elena and Katherine. *Nina played a face of Silas. *Nina is 5'6". *Nina is a Capricorn. *Nina is right-handed. *Nina is very close to her family. *Nina moved to Toronto when she was 2 years old. *Her mother's name is Michaela (Bulgarian: Михаела), her father's is Nikolai (Bulgarian: Николай) and her brother's is Alexander (Bulgarian: Александър). *She's a major fan of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. *Nina attended Wexford Collegiate, an arts school in Toronto. In 2007, she began her post secondary studies at Ryerson University in Toronto, where she was majoring in Sociology. Nina also trained at the Dean Armstrong Acting Studio in Toronto, Ontario. *She is fluent in Bulgarian, French, and English. **For her role as Bella in the World War II drama Fugitive Pieces, Nina had to learn Yiddish phonetically. *Nina has competed internationally representing Canada in Aesthetic Group Gymnastics. In 2005, she joined both the Senior World Championships in Copenhagen, Denmark and the Junior World Championships in Plzen, Czech Republic. *Nina is named after her grandmother. *Her trademarks are her big brown eyes and long, dark hair. *She is close friends with her Vampire Diaries co-stars. Her BFF is Candice Accola. *She dated her Ian Somerhalder from md-2010 to May 2013. *She is, reportedly, currently dating Derek Hough. *Nina was never a cheerleader, yet she has played a character who is or has been a cheerleader at least twice. **Mia Jones, Nina's character on Degrassi was a cheerleader who was later forced off of Degrassi's Spirit Squad by the team captain who resented her for being an unwed mother. **Elena Gilbert, Nina's character on The Vampire Diaries, was a cheerleader who quit the squad before the beginning of the series after the deaths of her adoptive parents, Greyson and Miranda Gilbert. This information was revealed to the audience in flashbacks. In the season 4 episode Bring It On, Elena asks Caroline for her old position on the squad back. This backfires miserably when Elena goes to a cheerleading competition, and feeds on an opposing squad member. Elena gets into a fight with Caroline about the ribbon, and is told she cannot compete but does so anyway, later stepping out of the bottom of the team's pyramid and causing Caroline to fall. *Is a fan of Twilight, and even auditioned for the role of Bella Swan, before landing the role of Elena Gilbert. *Is also a fan of True Blood and watches it. *The Vampire Diaries Directors wanted a blonde hair and blue eyed girl. But they liked Nina too much. Filmography Awards Gallery Nina Dobrev 36.jpg Nina Dobrev 35.jpg Nina Dobrev 34.jpg Nina Dobrev 33.jpg Nina Dobrev 32.jpg Nina Dobrev 31.jpg Nina Dobrev 30.jpg Nina Dobrev 29.jpg Nina Dobrev 2824.jpg Nina Dobrev 27217.jpg Nina Dobrev 26bjhgk.jpg Nina Dobrev 25bjyg.jpg Nina Dobrev 24mbj.jpg Nina Dobrev 23jnhgfyu.jpg Nina Dobrev 21n mkch.jpg Nina Dobrev 20 157465.jpg Nina Dobrev 19mnjhvuiqea.jpg Nina Dobrev 18m,jcjw.jpg Nina-.jpg BIbKSmUCAAE1SAJ.jpg large.jpg Nina Dobrev 5 gu.jpg Nina Dobrev 17 mkhu.jpg Nina Dobrev 16 mcidh.jpg Nina Dobrev 15njh us.jpg Nina Dobrev 14mhucs.jpg Nina Dobrev 13njdhc.jpg Nina Dobrev 12nzxhjad.jpg Nina Dobrev 11 ksahihwe.jpg Nina Dobrev 10jayujadf.jpg Nina Dobrev 918d.jpg Nina Dobrev 75795.jpg Nina Dobrev 615687.jpg Nina Dobrev 51598.jpg Nina Dobrev 4njhviulr.jpg Nina Dobrev 31548.jpg Nina Dobrev 2187.jpg Nina Dobrev 1157.jpg Nina Dobrev 28.jpg Nina Dobrev 27.jpg Nina Dobrev 26.jpg Nina Dobrev 25.jpg Nina Dobrev 24.jpg Nina Dobrev 23.jpg Nina Dobrev 22.jpg Nina Dobrev 21.jpg Nina Dobrev 20.jpg Nina Dobrev 19.jpg Nina Dobrev 18.jpg Nina Dobrev 17.jpg Nina Dobrev 16.jpg Nina Dobrev 15.jpg Nina Dobrev 14.jpg 421009_364459066920166_173296866036388_1096040_1010248147_n.jpg 430617_341220209253544_106345739407660_933816_1681113057_n.jpg elena-gilbert-nina-dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-341080.jpg nina-dobrev-seventen-magazine-mexico-credits-nina-dobrev-network-4.jpg NinaHair.jpg nina_dobrev.jpg 0155468.jpg 62nd+Annual+Primetime+Emmy+Awards+YB4NugcRCPwl.jpg 220px-Nina_Dobrev_at_PaleyFest2010.jpg 391aa15319f0cb66_ninadobrev_0505_4.jpg 110503_Nina_Dobrev.jpg bday2010-2.jpg nina dobrev14.jpg Nina_Dobrev_111.jpg nina_dobrev_13.jpg nina_dobrev_20091211_1866.jpg Nina_dobrev_green_dress.jpg Nina_dobrev_jean_jacket.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Hair+Accessories+Headband+ppY3gzVOXRRl.jpg Nina-Dobrev.jpg nina-dobrev-2-2.jpg nina-dobrev-0004.jpg Nina-Dobrev7.jpg nina-dobrev-7.jpg Nina-Dobrev86.jpg nina-dobrev-at-warner-bros-instyle-after-party-courtesy-of-ndw-3.jpg nina-dobrev-bikini-e049a.jpg nina-dobrev-bonnieelenacaroline-16421795-1006-1500.jpg nina-dobrev-closing-monte-carlo-02.jpg Nina-Dobrev-damon-and-elena-13307927-594-396.jpg nina-dobrev-dot-net_event-express30thanniversaryparty-0051.jpg Nina-Dobrev-elena-gilbert-15125613-550-550.jpg Nina-Dobrev-elena-gilbert-15840673-500-731.jpg nina-dobrev-gallery.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-15695609-424-604.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-16858302-1917-2560.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-20582635-1024-768.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-24942260-1600-1200.jpg Nina-Dobrev-paul-wesley-and-nina-dobrev-9463505-440-580.jpg nina-dobrev-pix-pretty-07.jpg nina-dobrev-seventeen-fitness-3.jpg NinaHair.jpg nindobrevlonglayeredhairstyle.jpg normal_Nina-Dobrev-3826.jpg Premiere+MTV+American+Mall+D9SHXFEnmZAl.jpg Pretty-Nina-Dobrev-Wallpaper-nina-dobrev-11342646-1920-1440.jpg 557300_408501159178660_149823005046478_1475279_360510367_n.jpg 559707_408501149178661_149823005046478_1475278_1469310876_n.jpg 319697_408501249178651_149823005046478_1475284_568119347_n.jpg 541028_408501192511990_149823005046478_1475281_16100499_n.jpg 420596_364373443595349_117446091621420_1095329_1916805353_n.jpg 429532_364373346928692_117446091621420_1095328_430838799_n.jpg 485723_379185945447432_117446091621420_1136698_1075954116_n.jpg n2.jpg n5.jpg n6.jpg n7.jpg n8.jpg n9.jpg n10.jpg n11.jpg n12.jpg n13.jpeg n14.jpg n15.jpg Nina1.jpg 306145_361712470534446_146540608718301_1015072_663023818_n.jpg 427809_361712403867786_146540608718301_1015069_257046088_n.jpg 523521_361712430534450_146540608718301_1015070_158841736_n.jpg 530341_361670610538632_146540608718301_1014847_1334081476_n.jpg 533785_361671830538510_146540608718301_1014857_930427832_n.jpg 534939_361705927201767_146540608718301_1014965_1277038589_n.jpg 535415_361705900535103_146540608718301_1014964_712127411_n.jpg 554797_361670583871968_146540608718301_1014846_2005333395_n.jpg 554876_361670633871963_146540608718301_1014848_1006473351_n.jpg 564021_361712503867776_146540608718301_1015074_1344601069_n.jpg tumblr_m237efCMyS1rsjeoyo1_500.png 500full86.jpg 1440_Nina Dobrev.jpg 5041.jpg 226648-celebrities-at-2012-super-bowl-xlvi.jpg 695980d2c71d255f_nina-dobrev-nylon-0212-1.preview.jpg 94159378-2.jpg 140018185.jpg 4968774158_d44554c25c.jpg 6061126425_287e461f2d.jpg Elena-Gilbert-s2003.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-ripple-16.jpg images386.jpg images587865.jpg images66525365.jpg Leader_of_the_House_and_Leader_of_the_ALDP_Party-List_Nina_Dobrev_MP_LM.jpg MMVAs-2010_Nina-Dobrev30.jpg Nina_Dobrev_05_04.jpg nina_dobrev_300.jpg Nina_Dobrev+May_27_2010.jpg Nina_Dobrev-007-entertainmentweeklyandsyfycelebratecomiccon2001.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Tops+Zip+up+Jacket+2oF21PXXa0Nl.jpg Nina-Comic-Con-HQ-nina-dobrev-14151058-1366-2000.jpg nina-dobrev_5667688.jpg nina-dobrev-1.png Nina-Dobrev2.jpg Nina-Dobrev-037.jpg nina-dobrev-435.jpg Nina-Dobrev636.jpg nina-dobrev-00668-2000x2742.jpg Nina-Dobrev-2009-Self-Assignment-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8117582-2560-1707.jpg Nina-Dobrev2868.jpg Nina-Dobrev6868.jpg Nina-Dobrev58368+.jpg nina-dobrev-082910-8.jpg Nina-Dobrev89865.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Closeup-2048x1536.jpg nina-dobrev-flare-february-2011-01.jpg nina-dobrev-hmv-04.jpg nina-dobrev-smile.jpg nina-dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-16796403-1268-2000.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-21545491-1333-2000.jpg nina-nylon-2012-02.jpg nina-nylon-2012-11.jpg NYLON-February-2010-scans-nina-dobrev-10211435-400-400.jpg photo_verybig_137281.jpg Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323386-368-506.jpg SGG-101320.jpg Spike-TV-s-SCREAM-2009-nina-dobrev-8702984-1421-2000.jpg story_wide.jpg tumblr_lmcdjdjpwt1qaprbqo1_500.png Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323383-368-506.jpg tumblr_lw2k3zQkzN1qebsdvo6_400.jpg tumblr_m1aq6qeCb41qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m06l4cWk2C1r67m4zo1_500.jpg tvc003-20120111ninamq.jpg Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323391-368-506.jpg tumblr_m24i18xB8I1qldxos.gif tumblr_m245mj9JAV1rpgqnao1_500.jpg Nina dobrev blend 011 by xivdevilx-d4w06q1.png 550994_261323960623808_236361876453350_570943_1928542172_n.jpg 539932_260295854059952_236361876453350_567902_528314782_n.jpg 544764_262397880516416_236361876453350_574894_1115014375_n.jpg 542036_335067743221970_126824924046254_982794_1329165814_n.jpg tumblr_l4bdqv3AqN1qc7b6do1_400.jpg|Nina Dobrev in Chloe 35532_328982250500235_108457569219372_878747_1183056992_n.jpg 306129_328980653833728_108457569219372_878743_1485158554_n.jpg 306158_332961403435225_118303704900997_904219_1650506249_n.jpg 398289_332961210101911_118303704900997_904210_1804999639_n.jpg 524251_332961390101893_118303704900997_904218_1464465699_n.jpg 548535_328980583833735_108457569219372_878742_1475300273_n.jpg 560654_332961350101897_118303704900997_904216_834647210_n.jpg 563251_332961310101901_118303704900997_904214_408268778_n.jpg 577453_332961373435228_118303704900997_904217_524931105_n.jpg 579183_369845099721183_146540608718301_1036671_15900074_n.jpg 149437_295596497181640_118803744860917_728461_506232542_n.jpg 523099_295596710514952_118803744860917_728470_171771186_n.jpg nina172y.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Hot-Pics-Wallpapers-7.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+-QNvKdwCtFWl.jpg|linktext=Yay!!! Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+QHO-x18KVVEl.jpg|linktext=Paul: Chek us out! Ian: We're great! Nina: Yeah, sure, whatever, I'm not interested, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+Pv6pzA7-UwUl.jpg|linktext=Nina: And the winner is... Paul:??? Ian:Come on, come on, JUST SAY IT ALREADY! Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+KsUpTj91ozll.jpg|linktext=Nina: Ta-daa! Paul:I'm not really surprised... Ian:What?!?! Are you kidding me? nina2012-2.jpg nina2012.jpg nina2012-3.jpg nina2012-4.jpg nina2012-7.jpg nina2012-5.jpg TVDgang.jpg stedelena.jpg nina2012-10.jpg nina2012-6.jpg nina2012-8.jpg nina2012-9.jpg 294943_299173730157250_118803744860917_738936_1658168417_n.jpg 319782_392506084115464_173296866036388_1170203_393235544_n.jpg 389716_299173410157282_118803744860917_738926_1530138490_n.jpg 391026_247232885338790_126824924046254_753696_148172781_n.jpg 293855_361706343868392_146540608718301_1014983_1386744067_n.jpg 426507_334498553249551_173296866036388_1027075_1102918495_n.jpg 423395_344345052272153_137590589614268_1049814_928631535_n.jpg 532676_299173430157280_118803744860917_738927_1951110569_n.jpg 533890_299173583490598_118803744860917_738931_1517487250_n.jpg 543074_299173330157290_118803744860917_738923_1528168088_n.jpg 576284_299173760157247_118803744860917_738938_735920511_n.jpg 552765_299173646823925_118803744860917_738933_1032644702_n.jpg 579072_299173350157288_118803744860917_738924_1886200867_n.jpg 577380_299173293490627_118803744860917_738922_1200569179_n.jpg 552866_299173383490618_118803744860917_738925_270283837_n.jpg ninaaa.jpg nina2.jpg nina3.jpg nina4.jpg nina and candice.jpg|Nina and Candice :) nina bday.jpg|Happy Birthday!!!!! ninaa.jpg NinaNina659999.jpg ninadobrev124.jpg NinaandIan_edit1.png 22f10888de34_FULL.png 314355_236186336430324_141697949212497_584027_982978731_n_FULL.jpg vampire-diaries-pub167699b120103205618_FULL.jpg tumblr_lwvkvaPelj1qg9qkfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo1_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo2_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo3_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo4_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo5_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo7_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo8_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo9_250.png tumblr_lyucm10bqd1roqmr5o4_250.png tumblr_lyucm10bqd1roqmr5o7_250.png tumblr_lyzac5AqjF1r0t3aeo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lz4x0aejBI1qakqpmo1_r3_500.jpg tumblr_lz9bboDszx1qakqpmo1_250.png tumblr_lz9bhhOm8c1r0t3aeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz99f3MibL1qig7wyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go1_250.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go2_250.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go3_250.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go4_250.jpg tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo3_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo5_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo6_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo7_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo8_250.png tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go1_250.jpg tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go3_250.jpg tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go5_250.jpg tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o1_250.png tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o2_250.png tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o3_250.png tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o4_250.png tumblr_lzin7gX4Wk1r5052bo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lzpvnhmSkq1r5052bo1_500.png tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo8_250.jpg tumblr_m0cbrsjy951qlkmnxo1_500.png tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo1_250.jpg tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo3_250.jpg tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo4_250.jpg tumblr_m0qwtwTeMy1r4sd5ro1_250.png tumblr_m0qwtwTeMy1r4sd5ro3_250.png tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o1_250.jpg tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o2_250.jpg tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o3_250.jpg tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o4_250.jpg tumblr_m1vt9tdC6x1qfv4jmo1_250.png tumblr_m1vt9tdC6x1qfv4jmo2_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso1_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso2_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso3_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso4_250.png tumblr_lzaqvjt9zK1qahbxio2_250.gif tumblr_lzaqvjt9zK1qahbxio3_250.gif tumblr_lzaqvjt9zK1qahbxio5_250.gif tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go2_250.gif tumblr_lzaqvjt9zK1qahbxio6_250.gif tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go4_250.gif tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go6_250.gif tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go8_250.gif tumblr_lzd2guZ8si1r06km8o1_500.gif tumblr_lzd2guZ8si1r06km8o2_250.gif tumblr_lzd2guZ8si1r06km8o3_250.gif tumblr_m3a2d9FUhF1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3dc07kzj71qenpp8o1_250.png tumblr_m3dc07kzj71qenpp8o2_250.png tumblr_m3k7nc6HzP1qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k7zk8q101qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3k9h3cWUy1r3ufyuo3_250.png tumblr_m3kaixmo8D1qh9phzo1_500.png tumblr_m3kavfvyM01qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kcntXMou1qj912do6_250.jpg tumblr_m3kdbbUk011qj912do5_250.jpg tumblr_m3ksw8luVZ1rszrc6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3l690rYtc1rvuo9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3a0pjlkBB1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3a2ypiHAU1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3a2ypiHAU1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3dhdyCbSg1rqjzxyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3dhdyCbSg1rqjzxyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3hncvn7cQ1r6onpbo1_500.png tumblr_m3jpojCD1r1qdx79wo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3jyqymdLD1r28xr6o8_250.jpg tumblr_m3kljqnUTI1ru00cio1_500.gif tumblr_m3km0amFn41qmr51go1_250.jpg tumblr_m3km0amFn41qmr51go2_250.jpg tumblr_m3km5tEir81qh1uqpo1_500.png tumblr_m3kmc9FLr01qh1uqpo1_500.png tumblr_m3kqn6pXbg1qk8e6fo1_500.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo1_250.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo2_250.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo3_250.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo4_250.png tumblr_m3ksuvAyxP1qkddoio2_250.png tumblr_m3kw79w6V51qk8e6fo1_500.png tumblr_m3kw79w6V51qk8e6fo2_r1_500.png tumblr_m3l9xvQYPa1rucucbo2_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno1_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno2_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno3_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno4_250.png tumblr_m3la1kQZ9x1rrgl8wo2_250.png tumblr_m3lb2lU0xJ1qfkoflo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3ld889xpi1qzhbz1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lf0tWpN51r4spoeo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3lf0tWpN51r4spoeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3lf0tWpN51r4spoeo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3lij6OOJk1rvpqado1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lilhRVvY1qjkw0io1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lkk0XB0j1rv14nto1_500.jpg Tumblr m3lkry6rPn1rr0ccvo1 500.jpg tumblr_m3lnbiuBSh1rvwht7o1_500.gif tumblr_m3lpdxSzL81r9hv4vo1_500.png tumblr_m3lpoxWKjy1rvu0p9o1_500.png tumblr_m3lptzj7hK1rsjg49o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lq8pJ4L61qi0x5mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lscqqWII1rvq0oao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lsgektEv1rvq0oao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lsn3vNXT1qdktu9o1_500.png tumblr_m3ltcvAsx81rqdknko1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ltkfWqio1rvxarto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ltm4yUVC1rvxarto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ltp1nBG71rvxarto1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ltpiuBAR1rvxarto1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ltrnrNHH1rvxarto1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ltrrgeMo1rsnhljo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3luj6JFlL1qaekyho1_250.jpg tumblr_m3luj6JFlL1qaekyho3_250.jpg tumblr_m3luj6JFlL1qaekyho4_250.jpg tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o1_250.png tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o4_250.jpg Tumblr m3lvhyeEKy1rt95bso1 500.png tumblr_m3lw1nTw0l1qdpr4io1_500.jpg Tumblr m3lw3n35is1qcju5to1 500.png tumblr_m3lwvzszl71qmzvo7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lxapc3ut1rvxfifo1_500.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Ian-Somerhalder-Kissing-Coachella-Video.jpg Ian-Somerhalder-and-Nina-Dobrev-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-9157875-548-411.jpg tumblr_m3l2wu3E0n1qf2hrho1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ls2ma4aj1r03i5ro2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3lzatrynk1qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m2ilDJx11r83403o1_500.png tumblr_m3m9oikY0T1rvy6vuo1_500.gif tumblr_m3macauS911qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ofan5RYc1qf16g5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mequKKmp1rp4duqo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3mequKKmp1rp4duqo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3mgq29ptH1qluz4jo1_500.png tumblr_m3mgw5qy5I1r8vzkvo1_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m3mhubEfXb1rvxdqto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mjb2hnCh1rtxma0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mn8pUsOC1qmp4zio1_500.png tumblr_m3moysMBkR1r1c0llo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mpulzkBv1r88nxio2_250.png tumblr_m3mqgbKaNv1rvu4s0o3_250.png tumblr_m3mqgbKaNv1rvu4s0o4_250.png tumblr_m3mri61n9b1qh9phzo1_500.png tumblr_m3msekf3Pp1rqnhyho1_250.jpg tumblr_m3msekf3Pp1rqnhyho3_250.jpg tumblr_m3mzavAPaY1r907jwo1_500.png tumblr_m3n2ex2Vxg1rrm0k8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ex2Vxg1rrm0k8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ex2Vxg1rrm0k8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2jx6eas1rrm0k8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ryZbv71rrm0k8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ryZbv71rrm0k8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3n8ht3z4q1qftlbeo1_500.png tumblr_m3n74gP5861rp5jxso1_250.jpg tumblr_m3nir7rHTi1qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nm9e5LH11rvx0yoo1_r2_250.png tumblr_m3nm9e5LH11rvx0yoo4_r3_250.png tumblr_m3ni608Pdg1qef76ro1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m03bjJya1qdyq6bo1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3nkrhkh3T1r6fngqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nnliBeO81rvxdqto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o4_250.jpg Armlka4CEAAU9JZ.jpg Aq8lGlTCMAEojFg.jpg Aq8knk4CMAIlDlg.jpg tumblr_m3o0hm8z1I1qgtxfco1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o0hm8z1I1qgtxfco2_250.jpg tumblr_m3o4ghAmCH1qmbt9lo1_500.png tumblr_m3o31w6s751ropmjvo2_250.png nina_5712_1.jpg ce8e5bac02e691cb_143999804_10.jpg faab494f9f1002fe_143999807_10.jpg 7129b6f1fa938af0_143999821_10.jpg d6780904ad410ded_143999884_10.jpg 4637793dee8f1b93_143999818_10.jpg nina-dobrev-050712- (1).jpg nina-dobrev-2012-met-ball.jpg tumblr_m3o3zp4vjO1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3o3zp4vjO1rqjzxyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3odq1DlAR1r8bbjpo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3oe012Nmi1qb07z4o1 500.jpg tumblr_m3ogp4s3cO1qihahoo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ogp4s3cO1qihahoo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3ogp4s3cO1qihahoo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3ooriSmUq1qapv5co1_500.png tumblr_m3pbr7Vin01r2u39uo1_500.png tumblr_m3pf1xV9Ye1qdyq6bo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ph9eT3VY1qa2szuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3phkjC99y1rodwl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pikyuaNK1r9gxdco1_250.png tumblr_m3pjc9DVS41r4s212o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3pjc9DVS41r4s212o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3pkscQQ3h1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m3pll7WooR1r0e8bio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pthgxKAb1rrbcvco1_250.jpg tumblr_m3pthgxKAb1rrbcvco2_250.jpg 542036_335067743221970_126824924046254_982794_1329165814_n.jpg tumblr_m3pts5fRyT1r9hvvro5_250.png tumblr_m3puiwXxmh1r088uso1_250.jpg Tumblr m3puiwXxmh1r088uso4 250.jpg tumblr_m3pulcCw8R1r8bbjpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3puoyB0SP1rshkgao1_250.jpg tumblr_m3puoyB0SP1rshkgao4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3pwh67mZ21qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pz3eugXd1rngc5io1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qeb4SvVw1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qhl89uqr1qj912do4_250.jpg tumblr_m3qhl89uqr1qj912do7_250.jpg tumblr_m3qhl89uqr1qj912do9_250.jpg tumblr_m3qhuqhzT51qm3h9oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qmamsBQ01qm5j5ko1_500.gif tumblr_m3qnxfDx281rr5pvao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ra6nqdEw1r0e8bio1_250.png tumblr_m3ra6nqdEw1r0e8bio2_250.png tumblr_m3ratc0lhP1r0e8bio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rd0tfQEN1r8l701o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3rd0tfQEN1r8l701o10_250.jpg tumblr_m3rev7OaTS1qh62wlo2_250.png tumblr_m3rfdxWx7B1qia333o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3rj86AdET1r1oho4o1_500.png tumblr_m3rirvoSgV1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg nina_dobrev_11.jpg tumblr_m3rp4k40Fh1qda5oao1_250.png tumblr_m3rqf3piLc1qbbp6to1_250.jpg tumblr_m3rqf3piLc1qbbp6to2_250.jpg tumblr_m3rri0Pjmk1rqvj1oo1_500.png tumblr_m3rrn2L1fR1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3sl07EZ0H1r7zwz5o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3stmwjdtJ1qehxx0o1_250.gif tumblr_m3stmwjdtJ1qehxx0o2_250.gif tumblr_m3sxewtKb41qd05v5o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3sxewtKb41qd05v5o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3t0btR0Xk1qfnet6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3t4bayVuV1qk7u13o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3t4o2br9w1qzjiz3o1_250.gif tumblr_m3t4o2br9w1qzjiz3o2_250.gif tumblr_m3t9tuw6O51qfpz3jo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3t93s9Uh61r4s212o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3t93s9Uh61r4s212o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3ta9tmPc51qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tbwat9nZ1r814pto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tbwfPGww1rrlfb4o1_250.png tumblr_m3tbwfPGww1rrlfb4o2_250.png tumblr_m3tdz8iXJo1qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3te14jVel1rrz7ulo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3te14jVel1rrz7ulo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3thel5oaU1qhgmiyo1_500.png tumblr_m3tgz1wRzd1r1mlhmo1_500.gif tumblr_m3tjek9FOU1r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tl5iOl1n1qld79mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3w19vVVf51qk7spvo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3x6ftkZob1qjpvbjo1_500.png tumblr_m3x6hkfSaW1rsjpw0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3wmfyVUnY1r7g5aio3_250.jpg tumblr_m3wu7xQ1uu1r2dvaao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x2f8t1QC1r5xmn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x3spBBha1r0e8bio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x3vrbngp1rqvj1oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x4xjVie41qmajk4o1_500.png tumblr_m3x5ltLNzQ1r0e8bio2_250.jpg tumblr_m3x5ltLNzQ1r0e8bio4_250.jpg tumblr_m3x5xzJdxH1rsjpw0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x8uodHuV1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xaq5VbNd1rsj4nxo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3xar0oGgw1qmknjzo1_500.png tumblr_m3xcxusyOc1rvm5gjo1_500.png tumblr_m3yfya1lUD1qezobqo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3yfya1lUD1qezobqo10_250.jpg tumblr_m3yhwasMw61qdyq6bo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3yi2sEgF41r9pyqeo3_r3_250.jpg tumblr_m3yi2sEgF41r9pyqeo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3yk90IuXB1r0b9r7o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3yljjPg731rs9yljo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3yqhlsZUZ1qkcm6fo1_500.png tumblr_m3yi4aQjO81qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m3yjgf7jo31qa489ro1_500.png tumblr_m3yu0esY731qed1exo1_500.png tumblr_m3ywp24W3I1qek0qio1_500.png Nina Dobrev summertime!.jpg nina_dobrev___51412.jpg tumblr_m3z1qxzjX71r9eh88o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3zu6ejnpG1rno586o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3zw2dcJDd1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m40gazzkp71r8ru5lo4_500.jpg tumblr_m40ifaysMZ1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m40ikbhYPp1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m40jz6qcrP1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m41ruq5nU11rw3ff0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41rzsDsmy1r5h1hzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m41sygnCsk1qaofi1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41vsjukCy1qloi4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m42ktjMZrk1r814pto1_500.jpg tumblr_m42kveILYX1r814pto1_500.jpg tumblr_m42kvuzPkq1r814pto1_400.jpg tumblr_m42lrirqsm1r0e8bio1_250.jpg tumblr_m429evtNAp1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4233fSenP1r5kkwzo4_250.png tumblr_m42398Ekji1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4148cZfLB1rw79k6o1_250.jpg tumblr_m4148cZfLB1rw79k6o4_250.jpg tumblr_m40u8yUEs71rp4duqo1_250.jpg tumblr_m42fdtJI2W1rpzrxuo3_250.jpg tumblr_m42mkvT0sl1r95q1lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42uoiXKil1rno586o1_500.jpg tumblr_m42v9dovQo1qdqd9po1_500.png tumblr_m42vznTfd11rqdfhmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42weznD1w1qdqd9po1_500.png tumblr_m43klkWUgm1qaofi1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44b5cj9T51rvq0oao1_500.jpg tumblr_m44c2aCDMw1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44cuqtxGH1qk1mzxo1_400.jpg tumblr_m44dfx9UEP1qdyq6bo1_250.jpg tumblr_m44djmpcfQ1r32yf2o1_500.png tumblr_m44dpasVnx1qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m44dqg8ZT71qf31nro1_500.png tumblr_m44ebxXmSw1rtfzr6o1_250.gif tumblr_m44ebxXmSw1rtfzr6o2_250.gif tumblr_m44ebzn43I1qf31nro1_400.jpg tumblr_m44efkVPp91qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m44eqfe8wR1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44gzg8zm81r32yf2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44i9lJwZR1r32yf2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44ioksIrV1qfpz3jo3_250.jpg tumblr_m403rpveHk1qgiopro1_400.jpg tumblr_m414emz9E21rw4en7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m446fi72PZ1qgdrsuo1_500.gif tumblr_m446hhMjku1qgdrsuo1_500.gif tumblr_m448pfPFL41qa489ro1_500.png ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-50.jpg NinaDobrevCWUpfront4.jpg tumblr_m46fw8wjlG1qg3dlfo2_250.jpg tumblr_m46htbYUYK1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m46hvzwHip1qda5oao1_500.png tumblr_m46i82WTqk1r2s4qao1_500.jpg tumblr_m46ia0JWiw1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m47i0ohRdt1qhbarso2_500.jpg tumblr_m47nqjsYmn1qdyq6bo1_250.jpg tumblr_m47nqjsYmn1qdyq6bo2_250.jpg tumblr_m47otwhM5a1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m47q0y9PXN1r32yf2o1_500.png tumblr_m47yqmDPYK1qexqa7o1_500.png tumblr_m47rj0hnpy1rteogzo1_500.jpg Nina_cw_020.jpg tumblr_m48fg5TehI1rvpqq2o1_500.gif tumblr_m48fg5TehI1rvpqq2o2_500.gif tumblr_m48h03QFxA1qhnyemo1_500.png tumblr_m48jnhIvvz1qevu04o1_500.png tumblr_m48rm2aXW41qzarx4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m49fmlbbpU1ql3n7so2_250.jpg tumblr_m49ij9yZOd1rso1f1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m49qlozCte1qmbt9lo1_500.png tumblr_m481txSwJ11rwrj71o1_250.jpg ninacw_012.jpg CW-Upfronts-Party-2012-nina-dobrev-30864504-421-604.jpg|nina dobrev at CW upfronts after- party cw.jpg|cw upfronts after-party 2012 nina_cw_038.jpg tumblr_m4ag787s4k1r2s4qao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ajixCj9o1qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_m4ato8CbUW1qenpp8o1_500.png tumblr_m4awbmpEmw1qivndso1_500.jpg tumblr_m4az4cd11k1rt110mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bb2eAF9q1r7g5aio1_250.jpg tumblr_m4bb2eAF9q1r7g5aio2_250.jpg tumblr_m4bb2eAF9q1r7g5aio3_250.jpg tumblr_m4bb2eAF9q1r7g5aio4_250.jpg tumblr_m4bb6b5n8u1rn8o6no1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bpsm5Jz31rsjpw0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m4byx8xI3a1r9kqxpo1_500.gif tumblr_m4c2z3pQG61qj912do2_250.jpg tumblr_m4dfxzk6AC1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4djqtkgRZ1qh9phzo1_500.png tumblr_m4dm01HzBS1qloi4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dm115P0r1qloi4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m48ht437Tu1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4e7f4Ka0o1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4e7irEdLa1r5kkwzo3_250.png tumblr_m4e7irEdLa1r5kkwzo4_250.png tumblr_m4e8j1l8VO1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4e8mujjLa1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4e8ronucX1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4ebz80Yho1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4ehoqk1bP1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4eiidyQYC1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4etb1iNw21qaofi1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fpanz8vH1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m4h8g9cdmZ1ro80m0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4hciySnJ01r32yf2o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m48k1fzpfR1rqt71ro1_500.png 558595_308952249183972_161808327231699_748141_718350795_n.jpg tumblr_m4gsu7Wnkc1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4i3k5oz7R1rvcnklo1_500.png tumblr_m4i3xhDfY51r5kkwzo3_250.png tumblr_m4i76xaEU41r5kkwzo3_250.png tumblr_m4it55Utr11rwjtq1o1_500.jpg Tumblr m42wfuMi811ru0awxo1 500.jpg tumblr_m4artriQCP1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m4asomE4dK1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m4hua2pDxE1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4jan7abf71rog20po1_500.jpg tumblr_m4js40JZhG1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4js40JZhG1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4ju7rJBeJ1rwx6efo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jyqpd0981rw8qnso1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jz12oIQ81r9kqxpo1_500.gif tumblr_m4k64eWeuv1rvtpmmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4kvllscL41qho4rpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4l1hpUy5X1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4l8rtaaB41qeaahko1_500.gif tumblr_m4l9xvisEk1qivndso1_500.jpg tumblr_m4l054PhMM1qlzhayo1_500.png tumblr_m4l322Fnqu1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lc4x2HCK1qgksqzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ldjwiSUS1rpl9cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lfz0afcs1rnoxcio1_500.png tumblr_m4lgxfrLCk1r4xyclo1_500.png tumblr_m4lip77YTX1r0td9oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lopbAFLq1r5pyp6o1_250.gif tumblr_m4lqc9IaJ01r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4m1p5SDec1rvtpmmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4mse9SBqV1qdwoado1_500.gif tumblr_m4mse9SBqV1qdwoado2_500.gif tumblr_m4mt8bDYsA1rv84t8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m42wpl8Mgc1ru0awxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4mzw42cMT1qg3dlfo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4mzw42cMT1qg3dlfo3_500.jpg tumblr_m4huffmJsh1rrq2b0o1_500.png Nina Dobrev - 2012 amfAR Gala in France 2.jpg Nina Dobrev - 2012 amfAR Gala in France 3.jpg Nina Dobrev - 2012 amfAR Gala in France 4.jpg Nina Dobrev - 2012 amfAR Gala in France 1.jpg tumblr_lwp0a90QBA1r3vjono1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bcnwQ8F91qiavt0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4m4r8NIUi1qaofi1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4nmg0AqYZ1qh9phzo1_500.gif tumblr_m4no4vTj5y1r7ltevo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4ns8hZCIH1qh9phzo1_500.gif tumblr_m4o2szU3Bw1rt03plo1_500.gif tumblr_m4o645ypx81r18b50o1_500.png tumblr_m4o869a5gk1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4obtnsLxi1ru4q70o1_500.png tumblr_m4odwvaGgV1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lxlkmAKH1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4o1msjucU1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4oiruuIUu1rngkq1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4opjjFaRF1r18b50o1_500.png tumblr_m4p4imw2m01ruon9co1_500.jpg tumblr_m4payzSN8X1rv84t8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4pezbSBTh1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4pfe0E3sE1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4pgctSyWw1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4poai4GDI1rw7gtho1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ptkyOLR71qkhge7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qemwHxFR1r4qhbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qfdgLhnK1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qffbI5c01qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qk8pE6Ru1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qwlqDtli1rrf1h3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qwrlYuSM1r3ruwoo1_500.png tumblr_m4qyq4VCCp1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rpquSDaX1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rupy0XGr1r4qhbpo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4ss5tQsCk1rvewnqo1_500.png tumblr_m4st6cYWuz1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4sv7fqzwB1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4sv35Bgvk1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4sv61TyzR1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4t0r5Fnyn1rqvg93o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4u6oiTIeX1qmgx74o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4u71kAGsm1rxovddo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4uf9v3oCX1qg4jloo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m48uhm0rFy1r8zs65o1_250.gif tumblr_m48uhm0rFy1r8zs65o2_250.gif tumblr_m4pv8xtJZ11r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4uvn1YYpo1rp5jxso1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vbm5QVvI1rvbismo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vbm5QVvI1rvbismo2_500.jpg tumblr_m4vnc1e3FO1r0e8bio1_250.gif tumblr_m4vnc1e3FO1r0e8bio2_250.gif tumblr_m4vzruY3Ca1r466nno1_400.jpg tumblr_m4w0jnLFVX1r5zdsoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4w3l9zBZB1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4w7ivhILe1rx8o5wo1_250.png tumblr_m4wdglBD8T1r4qhbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4w92fD3561r32yf2o1_r1_500.jpg 31.jpg|In another movie 188.jpg|With her boyfriend NINA AND IAN.jpg|Dobrev and Somerhalder tumblr_m4sk5fcmdP1rqr6s3.gif tumblr_m4uug6zSQ81rqr6s3.gif tumblr_m4whq8map91rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4whtlkubp1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4whv3UzjU1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4xvyqmxIP1qmdo5ho1_500.png tumblr_m4xwcwgRnm1r32yf2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4y7m71pf51qk1mjco4_250.jpg tumblr_m4y8iaTHRQ1rwd0xjo4_250.png tumblr_m4y81lLkZE1qk1mjco1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m4yesaO2if1qk1mjco4_250.jpg tumblr_m4yfg52ybS1rvvrn5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ykuxCF8k1r7g5aio1_400.jpg tumblr_m4ytkcHSvP1rn8zkno1_500.png tumblr_m4zap1AtwV1rwt9xxo1_500.gif tumblr_m4zn63BDi21r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4zvhifsgs1r3ruwoo1_500.png tumblr_m4zzsmazVB1r4qhbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m50s6qPNge1qb37l7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m500jyY87W1rxayn3o1_250.jpg tumblr_m5040h5kLZ1r4h5g4o1_500.jpg AsyrWKvCMAAZino.jpg AucOMWICMAAYI6k.jpg tumblr_m51mwlkUGo1rpk06vo1_500.jpg tumblr_m51h9wB1nO1r6d3x5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m51h9wB1nO1r6d3x5o2_500.jpg tumblr_m51hbnS1Ah1r6d3x5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m509lqj6v91qmdo5ho1_500.png tumblr_m51eyuBM8W1rrv387o1_500.png tumblr_m528h6vX9I1rwh7too1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zrkh6xGj1qh3ncxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m52hsqE13u1rxw0xvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m53s9vRLGu1qkh2o9o1_400.jpg tumblr_m54ffhMub21rtulvio1_500.png tumblr_m503ttDiHx1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m50dkuCEEa1qh3ncxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m590yeFMcO1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m595f2WCr11r9gxdco1_500.png tumblr_m597rcVtVJ1qfpz3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m597rcVtVJ1qfpz3jo2_500.jpg tumblr_m5n3eo5qwu1qh2opmo1_400.gif tumblr_m5nksbcIbC1qa9fkgo1_500.gif tumblr_m5ntg7Z9M41qlun7qo1_500.gif tumblr_m5ntxr4VWQ1ryb70ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nxmtuFOi1rv6xxoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nxqerxVe1rvmo4jo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nxvqzZL91rpvh4zo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nzsuHlwM1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m59x0lI1831rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m5hxirHaCO1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m5jcfqTIwm1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m5jcmisRsA1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m5jcoloQvG1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m5lozzRHmE1qafbqjo1_500.png tumblr_m5lp6yvpNn1qafbqjo1_500.png tumblr_m5m7cgyesb1qh2opmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mihxDn7a1ryc4h4o1_250.jpg tumblr_m5mihxDn7a1ryc4h4o3_250.jpg tumblr_m5modxAuGC1rxiu2oo1_500.png tumblr_m5mq2ofiP61qmgx74o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mqsxfft91roqmr5o1_500.png tumblr_m5o37iKmhn1rv1n0to1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o84xYSGA1rv19l0o1_250.jpg tumblr_m5o84xYSGA1rv19l0o2_250.jpg tumblr_m5o84xYSGA1rv19l0o3_250.jpg tumblr_m5o84xYSGA1rv19l0o4_250.jpg tumblr_m5ollucwYY1qi4zhqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5onovTAMw1qhbyn3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5oreacltd1r9kqxpo1_500.gif tumblr_m59wzfSCxZ1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m5mqx5KhuY1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o4jfYkrS1qhct03o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o8tyBiJF1rv19l0o1_500.png tumblr_m5o194MmkO1r9gxdco1_500.jpg tumblr_lzli1pO8961rpk0z9o1_400.jpg tumblr_m7j4t2a7xX1rndas0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7j36gYOA21qh9phzo1_500.png Candice-Accola-candice-accola-15072908-600-562.jpg Nina-dobrev-y-kayla-ewell-scream-awards-sexy-254.jpg Candice-accola.nina-dobrev-kayla-ewell.jpg nina-dobrev-candice-accola-bikini.jpg 185901_272236342889333_1749763294_n.jpg 254902_436772996364292_341000936_n.jpg tumblr_m55o8qMG9k1qay5ogo1_500_large.jpg ninaseventeenmag01.jpg|Seventeen Magazine Photoshoot ninaseventeenmag02.jpg|Seventeen Magazine Photoshoot $T2eC16J,!ykE9s7twBIqBQdNl7g3dw~~60_57.JPG 318422_281973175248983_1656018173_n.jpg 330380_292028280910139_461959105_o.jpg 530097_289001914546109_1564693197_n.jpg yijyj.jpg tumblr_m5psdgGNzt1rsg1vpo1_500.jpg ninadobrev154.png ninadobrev238.jpg ninadobrev249.jpg ninadobrev436.jpg ninadobrev545.jpg ninadobrev565.jpg ninadobrev2187.jpg ninadobrev2465.jpg ninadobrev4545.jpg ninadobrev5454.jpg ninadobrev5542.jpg ninadobrev5547.png 715787953.jpg|Nina Dobrev at Critics Awards 2013 717328124.jpg|Nina Dobrev In Golden Globes After Party 716826937.jpg|Nina Dobrev on the cover of Femina Magazine..... nia659.jpg nina147.jpg nina469.jpg nina879.jpg nina6415.jpg nina312.png nina854.jpg nina552.jpg nina652.jpg nina8748.jpg Cast_Gets_Red_Carpet_Glam_For_the_Oscars.png Cast_Gets_Red_Carpet_Glam_For_the_Oscars_(3).png Cast_Gets_Red_Carpet_Glam_For_the_Oscars_(4).png nina254.jpg nina525.jpg nina36496.jpg nina5258.jpg nina585.jpg nina574.jpg nina5418.jpg nina888.png nina5585.png nina6529.jpg HEYsxVlIL28.jpg NianToronro.jpg|Nina and Ian at Toronto airport after Easter flight nina545.jpg nina55.jpg nina885.png Ninadobrevp.jpg 17923_462802153791980_393630005_n.jpg Fdf.png fef.png hhk.png nn.png nnnn.png nnnnn.png Ian-Nina-the-vampire-diaries-16537422-604-444.jpg Ian-Nina-HQ-the-vampire-diaries-10203047-1493-2000.jpg cast members.jpg Paul-Wesley-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-31556208-1280-1082.jpg Ian-Nina-Paul.png t0601penshoppe_feat1_1.jpg Tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3.jpg tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (4).jpeg tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (6).jpg tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (3).jpg tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (9).jpg Nina-s4-vampire-blood.jpg NinaandJenna.jpg|Nina Dobrev takes a picture with her friend and Glee star, Jenna Ushkowitz. NinaDobrevandJennaUshkowitz.jpg|Nina Dobrev and friend, Jenna Ushkowitz, take a picture together, which was later added in Ushkowitz' book "Choosing Glee." 164482 502311006510481 574789800 n.jpg Nina-Magazine.jpeg Nina-dobrev-cosmopolitan-september-2013-cover-girl-01.jpg Nina-dobrev-september-2013-cover-coms.jpg nina-dobrev-hot-2013.jpeg nina-dobrev-is-red-hot-in-reem-acra-dress.jpeg tumblr_msm693nNbo1sdcm2ao1_500.jpg tumblr_mftg2snv7K1ql2qmdo1_500.jpg STYLE+Hollywood+Foreign+Press+Association+Au8I0FdKxPHl.jpg 0nF0xhopVSM.jpg 127104-a8d6c-63938850-300-u2beee.jpg 23401_149034205253557_2060721399_n.jpg 969047_494894563922099_763788230_n.png External links * IMDb * Twitter * ninadobrev.com Reference Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast